


Deadline

by raktajinos



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has a deadline....Mick has other ideas. </p><p>Set a few months after the end of the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/388419.html?thread=65838659#t65838659) prompt at the lj community [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com)

She was typing furiously on her laptop, documents and files spread all around her, covering every surface of the desk and piling onto the floor. She'd laid claim to his desk rather quickly; at first it was just a pile and then it was a computer and suddenly he found himself devoid of a desk. Mick didn't mind, he used the one in his office for any real work - the desk in his apartment had gone unused largely, purchased because Mick liked the look of it. 

Besides, he liked having her here and after the purchase of the bed, the desk was really all that she needed. He'd noticed that more of her stuff became slowly scattered around his apartment - her favourite tea, a well-worn throw rug on the couch, spare clothes in his closet...not to mention the fact that his fridge now was almost always full of human food. 

They weren't living together per say; she still had her apartment, and they stayed there sometimes, but the freezer issue meant they were over at his place usually three or four nights a week. Not that he minded in the least - he loved it. He was surprised at how easily they fell into a pattern and how much he missed daily intimate contact. After all his commitment and trust issues, he thought for sure Beth would have to drag him into a deeper relationship, but that wasn't the case; it all came rather easily. He loved having someone to come home to, someone to wake up to; he loved the life she brought into his life. At some point, probably sooner than later he'd ask her to fully move in with him

Mick came out of his reverie and focused again on Beth. He loved watching her work. She might have left journalism behind, but that didn't mean she left her passion for writing or detailed accuracy behind too. Reports for the DA's office were always meticulous and she had a way of finding tiny details in boring documents that were incredibly important. She was very good at her job. 

He shuffled on the couch, he was getting a bit bored, it had been well over two hours and she'd not come up for air from her work. He was a patient man, having eternity did that to a person, but he had his limits. 

She was focusing intently on the large board in front of her, her 'crime board' as she liked to call it - another leftover from her time at buzzwire; all the relevant documents of the case stapled to it, jotting notes on her notepad as they came to her. 

He came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips and gently kissed her neck. 

Beth jumped, "hey" a smile in her voice. "I should be done soon I think."

"Uh-hun. Thats what you always say" Mick replied, running his hands under the bottom of her shirt, barely touching the thin line of skin between it and her jeans. He felt the goosebumps raise and her pulse quicken ever so slightly. He continued the trail of kisses down her neck, ignoring the sound of her pulse.

"This case - I know I'm close. I -"

Mick cut her off, lightly dragging his pointed teeth over a large vein at the base of the neck, just above her shoulder. He'd learned, after much experimentation that his sweet innocent Beth was not so innocent as he thought. She was more into the vamp thing than he could have hoped. And she had her trigger points - this being one of them. 

He put a little more pressure on her neck, not enough to break the skin, but close. Mick felt her pulse quicken, the blood rushing through her faster, her heart pumping with excitement. The desire to bite down and drink her in was almost too much for him, but he held himself back. 

She squirmed against him and he felt her barely-there-to-begin-with resolve break and she dropped her notebook on the floor. He pressed down a little harder, breaking the skin on her shoulder and he licked up the tiny droplets of blood that formed. 

She moaned out loud and pushed herself back against him so they were touching, feeling his erection pressing against her backside. His hands moved around her waist and down to the front of her jeans, undoing buttons before pushing his hands underneath the rough material. 

"Mick" she sighed aloud

"Mick" 

He ignored her, focusing instead on her changes in breath as his hands continued their mission. 

"I - I have a deadline. I need to work" she said aloud, while her hands found their way into his hair. 

He turned her around in his arms and pulled her close, "well, you're going to be late"


End file.
